


Sketches From A Stranger

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black Harry Potter, F/M, Flowers, Human Dobby - Freeform, Language of Flowers, M/M, Muggles, Originally Posted on Wattpad, POC Harry Potter, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Soulmates Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Whatever you write on your arm shows up on your soulmate, floral imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: What if whatever you wrote on your skin appeared on your soulmate as well? What would you do?





	1. Tulips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {tulips for friendship}

_Roses and tulips then daisies and lilies then hearts and swirls then-_

 

"Harry! Are you even listening?" one of his best friends, Hermione looked at him exasperated as though she had been trying to get his attention for a while. In her defense she probably was.

 

"Sorry, 'Mione." He smiled at her shyly. "It's after 4. They're in class again."

 

"Who's in class again?" She asked confused.

 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to- well about a month ago my soulmate or whatever joined this self improvement art class. They wrote the name on their arm and I looked it up... Anyway, basically they draw or doodle over scars that they have to show that they can still love themselves."

 

"That  _does_  sound really relaxing, but it  _doesn't_  explain why you weren't listening. You're going to fail chemistry if you never get the formulas-"

 

Harry held out his arm before she could finish so that she could watch the confident lines curve off and become flowers and animals and other shapes that soon covered Harry's entire forearm.

She looked almost as enraptured as he did as she watched the line curved across his forearm into flowers and swirls.

"Those are beautiful, Harry," she said in awe.

 

"I know..." he spoke quietly with a small smile on his face.

 

"It's nice that you're accepting the whole soulmate thing. Ron and I are still trying to...work through it."

 

Harry laughed at that. Work through it was a nice way of putting it. Her and Ron had been tearing each others heads off for years because they had no reason not to. The soulmate conversation had never come up, but when they all ended up at the same university it was getting harder and harder not to discuss it.

"Well I have to get going, but we'll pick you up for school tomorrow, right?"

 

Harry nodded at her.

 

"Absolutely."

 

"Alright then. Don't forget, okay?" She stood from the small table in the library and brushed her skirt off before heading towards the door. Once she walked out Harry began packing his things.

 

It's not that he was bad at chemistry per say, he just didn't get what was so special about it. The different mixes and compounds didn't make sense to him, and he was fine with that.

He sat watching the flowers spawn for another hour until they eventually stopped. When nothing new appeared for a while he stood and ordered a coffee to go before heading out the door. As he walked down the street he noticed a guy walking towards him with his head down and an angry look on his face he made sure to cross the street before he could run into the muttering blonde.

 

_421 East Shaw Rd. @ 4:00_   
_Don't be late again!!!_

 

Draco Malfoy was having a shitty week. Even before he lost his favorite pen. And his soulmate's lack of paper wasn't his concern. Whoever she-he- _they_ were could (and would) wait until he found his damned pen.

He had class today! Thursdays were the only day he had free for things his father would call unbecoming. He could almost hear his voice now.

"Finger painting!? You've blown your savings on finger painting?"

 

Draco sighed. He really could hear his father's voice. Thursdays were also the only days his parents saw fit to sit and intrude in his flat for tea.

"Father, it isn't finger painting. I'm paying tuition to get a degree in art. Today is more of a volunteer class, everything is free and I get to work through some things..."

 

"First the tattoo and now  _this_!? It seems like the only thing you're  _working through_ is your inheritance!"

 

Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled as his hand, stuffed into the cushions of his couch, finally gripped onto his pen. He pulled it out with a flourish and almost immediately began writing on his arm.

 

_How about you find a pad of paper, love._

 

_Sorry. This was easier._

 

He chuckled and moved over to the sink to wash off his side of the conversation, it was all he could do.

"Father, Mother." He smiled at each of them before grabbing his mothers hand and kissing her knuckles. "I would love to stay and chat, but I really must go. I believe you can show yourselves out."

 

With another 100 watt smile he gripped the pen tighter and made a break for the door before jumping in his car and making his way towards the recreation center for his drawing spa. It was already 3:45. He looked down at his arm and smiled. He hoped his soulmate wasn't running late too, before speeding the rest of the way through town.


	2. Lilies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {lilies for lily}

He made it to the rec center in record time, but on his way into the building bumped into a high-strung redhead who seemed to be on edge about something on his arm. He didn't waste time apologizing as he made his way into the building snd sat in his usual corner away from anyone.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's great to see you again." he smiled and nodded back in response. "Just continue your practices from last week. Connect to the pain and draw the opposite."

 

Draco nodded again before taking the cap off of the deepest red marker he could find. He slowly rolled back his sleeve to reveal the disgusting brand on his arm. He used to think it was cool. Gangs and branding and- no. He never thought murder was cool, but the gamble of it all was. The feeing of being accepted, that's what he liked. His father paid for him to get out. No strings attached.

"Get out of town and stay out," he remembered his father stating and he agreed without a second thought. He had enough scars to last a lifetime. Thank you very much.

He didn't realize he was staring angrily at his arm until the supervisor came and laid a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged them off but looked up into caring brown eyes framed by huge bushy hair.

"Draco, are you okay? You're not working, just staring again."

 

"Uh- Yes, of course. Granger, was it? I'm fine. Just thinking about how to best approach it today."

 

"Just do something that you think you'd enjoy," the woman said with a smile.

 

"You weren't here last session, were you?" He said once he noticed she wasn't walking away.

 

"A friend of mine had just gotten back in town. He was in France for an internship and wanted to catch up for lunch." She chuckled. "Though he was a little preoccupied to be honest..."

 

"I couldn't imagine why."

 

"No," she said with a smile. "I don't suppose you could. I'll get out of your hair now." Before he could respond she walked away and started talking to two of the people seated at another table.

 

Draco stared down at his own arm and began tracing the felt tip of the red marker against his arm. The brand's design was a simple enough design, he supposed, and once upon a time he would have paid big money to get it for fun. He knew better now, though. He began adding different shapes.

He started creating a series of floral shapes and swirls before putting down his marker and standing so he could receive a paintbrush to fill them in. As he was walking he ran into that Granger woman again. She looked down at his work with a smile.

"Those flowers are new," she said pointing to a loose bunch he had decided would be either pink or purple.

 

"Yeah, I've been working on trying different things. A few friends own the florist's shop down on Main..."

 

"You mean Luna and Neville's shop?"

 

"Yeah, how do you know..."

 

"Small world. So uh...does that mean you know Harry too?"

 

"Do I know who?"

 

"Harry...Potter?"

 

"Sorry, I don't know anyone named Potter. Should I? Does he come here in the afternoons or something?"

 

"Uh no, he's a friend of mine. I just thought you'd two get along, is all."

 

"Okay...well to be honest, Granger, I just came back here for a paintbrush."

 

"Oh, yeah! Sorry." She quickly moved to the side while blushing before looking behind herself and pulling one from the water cup. "Here you go."

He grabbed the brush and nodded in thanks before sauntering back over to his desk. He was definitely going to visit Longbottom and give him a piece of his mind after this session was over.

 

_My mom's name was Lily._

 

Draco looked down at his arm more surprised than he should have considering this was what happened between soulmates.

 

_Was?_

 

There was no response and he sighed. Meeting his soulmate. That was next on his to do list.

He just had to find them first.


	3. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {roses for love}

_Was?_

 

Harry sat back in his seat a bit defeated. He supposed he brought that on himself. He looked up as the receptionist called his name.

"Harry Potter, Mr.  Malfoy will see you now. If you would please follow me."

 

As requested he stood and followed the small and sheepish man. He spoke with him out of nerves mostly.

"So...do you like working here for Mr. Malfoy or-"

 

"It's not proper to talk about ones boss, sir."

 

"Dobby!?" Screeched an angry and powerful voice. Harry stood up taller and tried to straighten his deep red and gold tie as much as he could. The man in front of him stood as still as a rod but it was almost as if his ears were drooping with the sheer sound of the overwhelming voice.

 

"Y-yes sir," said the sheepish man while opening the door in front of them slightly and peeking through.

 

"Where is my next appointment!?"

 

"R-right here, sir. Mr. Harry Potter is just here, sir."

 

"Your name's  _Dobby_?" asked Harry with a tilted chin and confused expression.

 

"Donald H. Elfmond, but everyone just  _calls_  me-"

 

"Dobby!"

 

"Mister Potter is here, sir." He turned abruptly at the sound of his name and opened the door fully to allow Harry in before bowing to the tall and domineering man behind the desk. Harry gulped and stepped forward slowly jumping slightly when the door was pulled shut behind him. He looked up at the tall muscular blonde in front of him and felt a shiver go down his spine.

Not the good kind.

The guy had terrifyingly grey eyes and long platinum blonde hair that he kept back in a low ponytail. He had a strong set jaw and a tight grip on the computers mouse.

"Mr. Potter, please have a seat." The man waved his hand in front of him although he seemed to only be paying attention to his computer. Harry tentatively stepped forward and sat down anyway.

 

So this was the great Lucius Malfoy? Harry could see how people would be frightened of him. He carried an intimidating air about him. He took a few deep breaths. He promised Sirius he would at least try to get a job. This was his last interview.

Harry held his hand forward for a firm handshake but when the man finally glanced his way he looked at it almost disgusted. Harry slowly pulled his hand back self consciously.

"Were you never told to keep your arms covered?" The man asked still slightly put off.

 

"Not really. I do usually tend to keep them covered, though."

 

"And now?"

 

"Well I thought I could have time to watch," Harry said as though it was obvious. "They weren't quite done and I didn't expect to be interviewed so soon."

 

"Who wasn't done? Watch what? Potter you aren't speaking in proper sentences." Almost as soon as he closed his mouth lines began moving across Harry's arms. He started opening his mouth but before he could he slammed it shut. Harry looked up with a small smile before snatching his sleeve down at the look on Lucius's face.

 

"Sorry, sir." The man sent him an almost frightening smile.

 

"No apologies necessary. I think it's  _endearing_ that you enjoy watching your soulmate work. How soon can you start?"

 

Harry looked up with a blush on his cheek and eyes huge with surprise.

"Y-you mean I got the job?"

 

"Of course, you seem smart enough to deliver mail and coffee for now. You can learn anything else once you start working. Speaking of, you start Monday. Be here on time or I will fire you on the spot." Within in the few sentences his voice had went from light and airy to demanding and Harry immediately knew better than to disobey the older man.

 

"Yes, sir." He stood to leave but as he got to the door the man behind him cleared his throat. Harry turned slowly and noticed the man had his hand outstretched. He immediately walked forward and gripped the man's hand in a firm handshake.

 

"Actually Potter, I have an errand for you to run."

 

"Uh...Okay." He let go of Mr. Malfoy's hand and nodded resolutely.

 

"My wife and I are having dinner with our  _son_  tonight and I would love for you to come along with your  _soulmate_."

 

"Uh, sir, I haven't actually met my soulmate before..." Maybe Harry was mistaken but he could have sworn that Lucius had smiled at him.

 

"Oh? Is that so? What a pity. Well feel free to bring Sirius and his mate. I've heard that my wife's cousin can't stand to turn down her Chicken Cordon Bleu. It's to die for, really."

 

"Your wife made that? Sirius let me taste it once then spent the rest of the month trying to recreate it." Harry couldn't contain his laughter. "He's a terrible cook. Sure, I'll be sure to drag him along for dinner, sir."

 

"You can get my address from Dobby on your way out, 8:00 should suffice."

 

"Yes, sir. Should I bring anything?"

 

"Flowers would be absolutely lovely."

 

"Of course. Thank you again, Mr. Malfoy."

 

"My pleasure, Mr. Potter." He sent him that scary grin again before Harry was finally able to close the door behind him and move over to the reception desk.

 

"Hey, Dobby?" The sheepish man looked up somewhat happily.

 

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

 

"Harry is fine."

 

"It's impolite, sir," he spoke in a conspiratorial whisper as though Harry didn't know.

 

"Uh... _right._  Well do you happen to have a pen? I need Mr. Malfoy's address."

 

Another worker at the desk with Dobby handed him a blue pen before turning her big glasses-clad eyes back towards the computer she was typing on. He clicked the pen once and waited for the address. When he got it he smiled at Dobby and the other young woman then handed the pen back and turned to leave.

 

 _565 Kingston Ave. @ 8:00 pm_  
_Bring Roses!_


	4. Daisies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {daisies for new beginnings}

_565 Kingston Ave. @ 8:00 pm_  
_Bring Roses!_

 

Draco stared down at his arm confused. That was  _his_  address. Well his Father's address, but that was a minor detail...

The question was how the hell had his soulmate found him before he even knew who the other person  _was_?

He took a deep breath and reached for a pen.

 

_Find Paper_

 

_Sorry, meeting my boss 4 dinner_

 

Draco gulped. So his father hired his soulmate. Did he know? He nodded silently to himself. Probably. His father didn't make rash moves unless he had a plan. If his soulmate didn't know then he would pretend he didn't either.

 

_Good luck, love_

 

"Granger," he called out towards the woman who was across the room helping someone else. She looked up and nodded at him once before checking that the person she was helping was okay. When she was sure the young girl wouldn't scream out or anything she straightened herself and walked towards Draco with a smile.

 

"Did you need something?" She asked causing him to shake his head.

 

"No, I have dinner with my parents tonight so I think I'm going to head out." He lifted his arm and showed it to her so that she could photograph it for the wall of art the rec center had. It took less than a few minutes but by the time she was done he was ready to leave.

 

"Tell your mother I said hello," Hermione said with a smile before walking back over to the young girl who was calling out for help yet again.

 

Draco left without a second thought and headed towards the flower shop. When he entered he saw no signs of Neville or Luna but they was a man with dark messy hair and glasses who looked absolutely confused. He rolled his eyes and went to help the man. he had known the owners long enough that even he knew what certain flowers meant and how to best convey whatever feeling that hipster reject was trying to show.

Before he could step closer Luna was at his side with a soft grin and glowing cheeks.

"For innocence and purity," she said as she picked up a small white daisy and placed it behind her ear. "And for new beginnings." She smiled at him before lifting another one and placing it behind Draco's ear.

He promised his mother that this dinner would be a fresh start for their family. Weekly dinners instead of just short tea times before his sessions. A time for them to get along instead of argue. He picked at few white petals and smiled. He looked at her and raised and eyebrow.

"New beginnings?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

"Well how can I say no to that type of confidence." Her laughter twinkled like windchimes and Draco smiled at his younger cousin. "Thank you, Luna. Mother will love them."

 

"I hope so. She hated my sunflowers," she said with a slightly dazed look.

 

"No, she just hated that you sent them with ladybugs."

 

"They're a sign of luck and good fortune," she spoke defensively.

 

"Mother didn't see it that way." Luna smiled at him again.

 

"Well of course she didn't."

 

When he finally stopped laughing he looked up again to be met with that glasses clad mess and turned back to Luna.

"So who's the lumberjack?"

She looked around until she saw the man and smiled in a friendly manner.

"Oh, that's Harry. He's a friend of ours. I'm surprised you haven't met. He was the one who introduced Neville and Hannah."

 

"So that's Potter?" He took his time assessing the man. He couldn't see what made him so great. Or why all of his friends insisted they should meet. He stepped towards the stranger anyway. "Harry, right?" he asked once he was close enough.

 

"Yeah, who wanted to know?" Said the man with a chuckle before turning around. The first thing Draco noticed were his eyes.

 

"Draco." He held out a hand. "Granger insisted I should meet you. Decided not to pass up an opportunity right in front of me."

 

"Oh right, you guys are taking classes together at Hogwarts Community College. She said you were really smart."

 

"I suppose. Do you go to Hogwarts as well?"

 

"I take a few classes with HCC online, but I'm not much of an 'in-class' type of guy."

 

Draco nodded but he didn't actually understand so he decided to change the subject.

"You're looking for flowers?"

 

"Yeah, roses, but they're so many colors and red just seems a bit dull."

 

"Personally, I like white roses," said Draco conspiratorially. "But my mother adores the light pink ones. They symbolize grace and admiration." Harry nodded.

 

"I think those would be perfect! You're mother has great taste." Draco laughed.

 

"Yeah, I think she does. Well it was nice meeting you, Potter. Do tell Granger we had this chat. Actually, we should all go out for coffee one afternoon. She could even bring her friend, the little Weasel."

 

"Weasel?" Harry chuckled. "You mean Ron?"

 

"Is that his name? He completely deleted my 12 page essay on climate change and got crumbs in my laptop keys. As far as I'm concerned he's a weasel."

 

"Now I see where the comparison comes in," said Harry followed by a bark of laughter. "It was nice meeting you too, Draco."

 

The blonde attempted to pay for the single white daisy but Luna insisted it was a gift and the rest would be delivered to his house ladybug free. They laughed again and she gave him a kiss on each cheek before seemingly floating over to help Potter with his roses.

The door closed behind Draco with a light twinkling sound and he continued his way down the street towards his flat to prepare to meet his soulmate.


	5. Daffodils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {daffodils for narcissa}

_565 Kingston Ave. @ 8:00 pm_  
 _Bring Roses!_ ✔️

 

Harry looked down at his arm again before checking for the third time he was at the correct address. He held a bunch of pink roses with a single white one in the center. He gulped before shaking his head.

Luna had explained to him that the man who introduced himself as Draco was in fact  _the_  Draco  _Malfoy,_ son of his new and intimidating boss. Although he suspected that not even the pointy blonde knew that he was assisting his father's assistant.

Chuckling at the irony of the situation he took it upon himself to finally knock on the door of the huge mansion.

He expected to have a maid or butler answer the call, but to his surprise he was greeted by a beautiful blonde woman in a well fitted black patterned dress with emerald green shoes that glittered in the lights from the chandelier hanging high above her.

"You must be Mrs. Malfoy. These are for you," he said handing over the soft pastel bouquet and bowing his head slightly with a genuine smile. She surprised him by gently smiling back.

 

"I love pink roses," she said and he learned her voice was as beautiful and regal as her appearance. She spotted the white rose in the center and her eyes sparkled even more. "Oh yes, this bouquet is just perfect. Do come in. I'll just go find a vase to put these in."

 

"Y-you?" Harry sputtered.

 

"Yes?" She turned back to him with a confused expression but a raised eyebrow.

 

"You don't have servants or...?" He covered his mouth when he realized that what he said sounded a bit rude.

 

"No, at least not full time."

 

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry or anything. I just mean, the house is so big. I can't imagine anyone cleaning it by themselves." She smiled at him.

 

"I don't work so I have plenty of time to keep the house in order. My  _son_ helps with the bigger jobs when I need him to."

 

"It really is a beautiful house."

 

"I don't think I ever got your name, young man."

 

"Harry. Harry Potter."

 

"Potter?" When Harry nodded a look of glee split across her face. "You're my cousin's godson, correct."

 

"Oh yeah! You're related to Sirius. He's actually going to be coming later. I just didn't want to be late so I came on ahead."

 

"Well I'm glad you did." She nodded at him then motioned towards a set of stairs. "The third door on the left is my son's study. Would you mind telling him to come down?"

 

"Not at all." Harry smiled at her again before making his way to the stairs. The guy from the flower shop didn't seem so bad. A lot less intimidating than his father. Maybe he would be Harry's saving grace during this terrifying idea of a dinner.

The door to the study was open, but he knocked on the door jamb twice before walking in. When the blonde looked up bored from his book he opened his mouth as if to say something before snapping it almost immediately closed.

 _"You?"_ He gasped out when he could find his voice. He tried composing himself but the next time he spoke it was just a squeak. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Your father invited me. So could you level with me for a second. Does he do this with all his new employees or is he just trying to scare me into screwing up?"

 

"D-definitely the second one."

 

"Are you okay? You seemed fine earlier." Harry looked an honest mix of confused and concerned.

 

"Yeah, I'm great. Uh when we were at Luna and Neville's place earlier did you know who I was?"

 

"No, but Luna was sure to let me know once you had left." Draco chuckled.

 

"Yeah, that seems like something she'd do. Though I assume you didn't just come up here to discuss my cousin."

 

"Actually your mother sent me up here to get to know you before dinner or something. She loved the flowers by the way."

 

"Obviously." He smiled at the man in front of him. "The way to my mother's heart is through light pink roses and lilies. She tries to keep at least one of them around year long."

 

"My mother's name was Lily, but it seems like everyone knows that.  _I have her eyes._ At least that's what everyone tells me."

 

It happened again.

_Was._

 

Draco decided to ask. Maybe he would actually get an answer this time.

"Was?"

 

"Yeah. She died when I was really young. Both of my parents did. It's all anyone could talk about when I was growing up."

 

Draco took this time to take in his soulmate's appearance for a second time. His eyes swept down the warm expanse of tan skin topped by messy black hair that he attempted to control for this dinner. He wore a white button up top with loose fitting black jeans and a pair of black trainers. His wore frames glasses looked less geeky as he talked and Draco blushed at the fact that this man was his.

"Everyone tells me it was a car crash. I was to young to remember. All I know is I was the only survivor, but my family was really popular for reasons no on will tell me and I'm too scared to look up, if I'm honest."

 

"I'd go with you...to look them up, I mean. If you'd like."

 

"That'd be really nice of you, but my godfathers keep saying I should wait and share it with my other half, you know," Harry was looking at his arm now with a small smile. Draco could still see the fading marks of his painting from earlier and his breath caught in his throat.

That's how father knew. That's why Granger kept asking him about Harry. It was clear Potter was smitten with his little artist. Draco was that little artist and it seemed everyone knew but Harry.

"Yeah, that seems really sweet. Sharing yourselves with them like that," Draco said quietly.

 

"Have you met your soulmate before?" asked Harry nervously as if he needed assurance that not everyone had met their soulmate but him.

 

"Yes..." Draco was whispering now.

 

"What were they like? How did they make you feel?" the raven haired man asked. Draco looked up at Harry surprised before standing and wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter man.

 

"I didn't know it was them when we first met, but now it feels like it was stupid of me not to notice because they make me feel like I can do anything."

 

Harry carefully lifted his arms and wrapped them around the blonde who was gripping him tightly.

"Would they be okay with you doing this?"

 

"I would hope so," Draco said chuckling.

In the following silence he slowly let go of Harry and moved towards the door, blushing.

"Shall we?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, sure and maybe you could tell me more about your so-"

 

"I would rather not," snapped Draco in a way that he pleaded would not come across too rudely as they made there way down the stairs and towards the dinning room where he heard a collection of voices.

He thought he heard Harry mutter something behind him, but when he turned around to apologize the man was no longer there, he was instead rushing forward to greet two men standing by the table looking both at ease yet out of place in the grandeur of the Malfoy's Mansion.

"Hey, Draco," Harry said jogging back over to him. "I don't know if you already know them or not, but I'm supposed to be learning manners or something by introducing you to my godparents."

Draco followed Harry towards the two men with a smile.

Harry Potter was his. In all his goofy glory. Now he just needed to let the git know. Just maybe not tonight in front of both of their families.


	6. Snapdragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {snapdragons for secrets}

"So Harry," started Lucius. "You and my son seem to know each other already." Draco rolled his eyes. Of course that's where father would start.

 

"Actually we don't. We have a few mutual friends, but I had never met him until today." Harry looked over at the younger blonde with a smile. "He helped me with some issues I was having at the florist."

 

"Yes," spoke Narcissa lightly. "Draco loves flowers. He used to want to be a botanist. He used to draw so many flower from life studies. Just beautiful."

 

"Mother they weren't tha-" Draco said attempting to cut in, but even Harry spoke over him.

 

"You should really show me sometime, I love art. Watching people work is my favorite though," he finished quietly while unconsciously glancing down at his bare forearms.

 

"He loves art, but can't draw much more than a bloody stick figure," said Sirius laughing. "I suppose he gets that from Prongs. Lily could draw a line and make you see goldfish like it was as easy as magic."

 

Remus agreed and this started a discussion over what Harry inherited from who. For example when he got embarrassed over being constantly discussed in front of strangers they chucked it up to Lily, because they figured James would have been absolutely preening.

He blushed harder and forced the conversation to change by asking about what his job would entail and muttering compliments about the food to Narcissa. Meanwhile Draco smiled before making sure his own sleeves were firmly clapsed together at his wrists.

"...that right, Dragon?" asked his mother with a knowing smile.

 

"I'm sorry?" he said confused as to how much he could have missed in a few moments.

 

"I was telling Harry, here, that you wouldn't mind showing him some of your art that we still have here at the Manor. It's all up in the gallery."

 

"Yes, of course. That'd be fun." He gave both his mother and Harry tentative smiles before zoning out again. When his mother cleared her throat he looked up surprised. "W- you mean  _now_?"

 

"No better time than the present, my dragon," she said sweetly, but he knew what she was doing and narrowed his eyes at her. " _You_   _know_?" she gasped out in quiet surprise. Draco looked away from her and Harry's confused expressions.

 

"Besides, I'm not even done with my meal. You worked so hard to make it, it'd be a shame to let it go to waste. Don't you think so, mother? I mean, the gallery isn't going anywhere." He smiled at her wickedly before nodding once at the still confused emerald eyed man that was meant to be his and tucking back into his plate.

 

"You're right, Draco." She smirked at him. Her son was a lot of things, but an idiot was most certainly not one of them. "There will always be time afterwards."

Harry nodded at that, but when he opened his mouth Sirius spoke up.

"What's true for some of us isn't true for all of us, right Moony?" The more composed man smiled at his non-subtle husband.

 

"Of course not, Pads," Remus said with a smile. "Actually, Harry, stay and enjoy yourself. Just call us when you're on the way home."

 

"Yeah, sure. Okay." He looked around at the Malfoys around him. "I mean, if that's okay with you all..."

 

"Make yourself at home, Potter," said Lucius before folding his napkin then laying it on top of his finished plate and standing. "I'll be in my study."

 

"Always a pleasure, Luci!" called Sirius before he stood as well.

 

"Must you always antagonize him?" asked Narcissa tiredly, but there was a slight smirk on her face as she too wiped her mouth and stood.

 

"You know he wouldn't be Sirius otherwise," said Remus standing and plucking his husbands ear when he started snickering.

 

"Let me show you both to the door."

 

"Mother, they've been here before. I doubt they'll get lost in the foyer," Draco spoke through clenched teeth. Could they be more obvious?

 

"You're right, dear. Maybe they could get lost along the hallway." She sent him a smirk before turning and whispering with Sirius and Remus as they made there way down the hall, towards the foyer and more importantly the front door.

 

"Sorry about them," blushed Harry. "I mean, I'm sure you're a little familiar with it...it's just- I don't know. Padfoot kept up his manors for the most part, I guess." he awkwardly rubbed at the back of his head while Draco dropped the napkin in his own plate.

 

"It's fine. They balance each other out." He looked into Harry's eyes as he titled his head to the side a bit in contemplation. "That's what soulmates do, right?"

 

"Barmy, I wouldn't know..." Harry gripped his forearm as he spoke and the blush consumed his tanned cheeks. Draco smiled softly at him.

 

"Well come on," he said while standing and motioning in front of him, towards the stairs "The gallery awaits."


	7. Dahlias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {dahlias for grace under pressure}

Draco took the steps two at a time and if Harry didn't know any better he would assume the man was trying to get rid of him while trying to impress him at the same time. He chuckled to himself and decided that maybe that was exactly the case.

"What's so funny, Potter?" asked Draco from ahead of him, the blonde head never turning in his direction as they made it to the landing and he walked towards a door purposefully.

 

"Nothing, just thinking about how you probably have better things to do than show me around."

 

"No," said Draco turning with blush and a small smile on his face. "Not really."

When the blonde turned back towards the door, Harry was positively beaming before he remembered that he had a soulmate to think about. He rubbed his forearm slowly as if trying to send an apology to whoever his match happened to be. Which made him think about-

"But what about your soulmate? Do they live here too? What I mean to say is with you...Wouldn't you rather be with them since dinner is over?" Harry could feel himself stumble over every syllable as it left his lips.

 

"The situation has never come up before, so I don't know how'd they feel to be quite honest," Draco responded as he held the door open for the ravenette who slowly walked into the gallery in awe at his surroundings.

 

"I guess you're right, but I wouldn't want to keep you from them. I heard that once you find your soulmate it's kind of hard not to be around them. I mean- it's just that- Well you know how 'Mione is about Ron."

 

"Who?"

 

"Hermione...?"

 

"No, I know Granger. The other one."

 

"Er- Ron? Ronald Weasley? Tall bloke, kinda leggy, red hair, freckles..? He ruined your paper..." Harry had pulled a sort of confused face while he described his best friend, trying to remember the most noticeable parts of him.

 

"That's her soulmate? I thought it was the girl...same description. What's her name?"

 

"Ginevra." Harry stopped to control his laughter as Draco's eyes grew in surprise. "Everyone just calls her Ginny. She'll claw your eyes out otherwise." This time he really did laugh and it made Draco blush before strolling into the gallery, motioning Harry to follow.

The blonde took a deep breath before speaking again. He made sure to keep his cool. He was a  _Malfoy_ , and Malfoys didn't panic. Especially not when their soulmate was standing in front of them with a small smile still tugging at their lips and that messy hair starting to come out of the proper style it had been forced into before and  _those eyes_. Definitely not.

"I don't know why mother wanted me to invite you in here. It's not my best work, by far. I'm working on a series of floral paintings now. Trying to see how many different types of flowers I can remember from my botany studies. I like trying lots of different things," he said motioning around them. "I like to think of it like telling a story and letting each painting read as a chapter."

 

"Are you doing them in order?" Potter asked in a whisper as he looked at each work in awe, slowly making his way around the room until he stopped in front of one of a large castle in ruins, back-lit by a sharp eery green light. Draco walked behind him quietly and spoke softly, but the ravenette still jumped at his proximity.

 

"No, not really. I just do what feels right," the blonde said looking over at him. He watched the green eyed man's adams apple bob as he swallowed. The man turned to glance at him, but instead he was stuck once their eyes met. They stood there in the silence just staring into each other's eyes.

"So uh-" he whispered before taking another moment to swallow. "How do you know what feels right?" Draco could feel the warmth of Harry's breath fan across his lips as he looked down at the slightly shorter man. They seemed to lean into each other. He was so close to Harry's lips. He let his eyes fall close and leaned in a bit closer their lips had just began to brush when Potter stepped back and cleared his throat.

The blonde's eyes snapped open as he stepped back as well.

"I guess, you just know."

Harry nodded, but he didn't speak again until he had finished viewing the entire gallery.

"You're a very good artist, but I uh- I have to go. Let your mother know that dinner was great." He bowed his head once in an attempt to hide the blush in his cheeks and the unfounded guilt in his eyes. Before Draco could say anything against it his soulmate had rushed out of the room and down the stairs. When he finally thought to follow him the ravenette was out the front door.

" _Shit_ ," he cursed as he kicked at the railing of the stairs.

 

"Language, dear," he heard his mother called from the kitchen where she was probably doing the washing from dinner.

 

"Sorry, mother," he called back before adding lazily. "Harry said that he had to go, but to let you know dinner was great."

 

"He seems like a nice young man, my dragon." He knew what she really meant was  _he's yours, keep him._

 

"Yes, mother, I know. I'm working on it." He rolled his eyes.

 

"I just want you to be happy," she said stepping out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dish towel, a task that was completely mundane yet still looked graceful when she did it, before kissing him on the cheek and smiling fondly at him.

 

Draco sent her a small smile back before nodding and kissing both of her cheeks.

"I think I'm going to head home too. Do you need any help before I go?"

 

"No, I'm almost done. Don't forget we're coming for tea-"

 

"On Thursday," he said cutting her off with a bigger smile. "You come over every Thursday, it's the highlight of my week, I assure you."

 

She lightly smacked his shoulder with the towel but laughed all the same.


	8. Jasmines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {jasmines for adaptability}

Friday morning found Harry sitting in the cafe with both Hermione and Ron. They were soulmates and more importantly, his best friends. He sighed before taking a gulp of his hot coffee, only wincing slightly at his almost scorched tongue.

"Is everything okay, Harry?"

 

"Huh- Oh yeah! I'm fine, 'Mione. Thanks. Er- how are uh...things?"

 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him while letting out a huge breath.

"Harry do you mean to tell me that we've been sitting here for almost an hour and you haven't been listening to anything we were talking about?"

 

"I- that's not true, you said- well I heard-" he shook his head with red stained cheeks. "Sorry, guys. I've just been thinking about Dr-dinner! Yeah, I was thinking about dinner last night. I feel like it went well, but I sort of ran out and I may have ruined any chance I had at a job." His head fell onto the table with a thunk, causing their cups to tinkle on the little serving plates and the tea inside to ripple.

 

"What dinner?" asked Ron with a confused face as he picked up a biscuit and eyed it wearily as if it were the cause of all his best friend's troubles.

 

"Oh yeah, I was rushing. I forgot to tell you. Well you know I had that job interview with Mr. Malfoy. I guess I didn't screw that part up so bad, 'cause he invited me for dinner with his family."

 

Hermione looked thrilled. "That's great Harry!" she said at the same time that Ron said:

 

"Bloody hell!" he was looking especially sick. She gave her boyfriend a pointed glare until he slid the entire plate of biscuits in front of him and purposefully did not look back at her, but once he had eaten enough he didn't continue to talk. "I mean, it is great and all, but my family doesn't get along with the Malfoys. They hate us."

 

"I'm sure they don't hate you."

 

"'Mione, Luicus Malfoy's son pushed me off the swings. Twice!"

 

"We've all grown up since then, Ronald."

 

"Yeah, and when I mentioned you, he had no idea who you were," Harry said unthinkingly still moping.

 

"You mentioned  _me_? Why were you even talking to the git?" Ron looked an interesting mix of sick and scared that made Harry stop moping long enough to laugh.

 

"We were just looking at some art and I was talking about you and Hermione. He thought she was mated to Gin."

 

"How would the ferret know we were mated at all!?" He looked absolutely terrified and even Hermione had to give a small grin though she still rolled her eyes in typical fashion.

 

"We're friends. He-uh volunteers with me at the rec center."

 

"Do you think I could volunteer there next week?" asked Harry looking down as he took another sip from his tea.

 

She looked taken aback but the grin she sent him lit up her entire face.

 

"Of course, Harry. We're always looking for new volunteers and Thursday is the best day to get used to the atmosphere. It's so free. Luna helps on Thursdays sometimes too! Maybe you can get someone to help-"

 

"Breathe 'Mione," Ron said while kissing her shoulder. Both he and Harry laughed but the dark haired man couldn't help but look at her and Ron and wish he had something as genuine as that. Something as happily contradictory. He stood abruptly, causing the table to shake again.

 

"Thanks. Would you mind signing me up? I kind of have a few errands to run and I know if you put me on the list there's no chance I could forget. Please and thank you." He patted Ron's shoulder and gave her a quick one-armed hug before running out.

As he walked he pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled a note on his forearm. He wondered vaguely if his soulmate would try and admonish him for it again, but then he felt guilty that he was so worried about it when at the same time he was trying to coincidentally-on purpose run into his soon to be bosses son.

He felt his feet get heavier the closer they moved towards his flat. The entire walk there had been a challenge. A fight between his heart and his brain. He stood resolutely on his own doorstep before slumping onto the stump with tired groan. He was confused. That only happened when you met your soulmate and you were almost to far away from them. It didn't force you to be near them. The tiring ache could grow comfortable for people who decided to part ways but for everyone else, you had city limits at the least and state lines at the most.

Harry looked up at his house. It sat on the edge of the city limits and he groaned. He would have to find somewhere else to stay. Ron and Hermione's place was even further out of the town than his. They had decided on a small country home about five minute away. He groaned and looked down at his arm.

He thought about writing an angry,  _where the hell are you?_ but thought better of it at the last minute. He stood and headed back in the direction of town slowing down once the ache had gone away. He stood at the door to Luna's shop and tilted his head confusedly. He wasn't Luna's mate. He stepped inside for a second just to see who was inside. As soon as he was at the counter he noticed a few tufts of blonde hair windblown and sticking up behind a pot of flowers he was sure he may never know the name of.

"Hey Luna, I'm glad you're here. I was going to ask if anyo-"Harry froze as the blonde in question sat the plant down and stood to his full height but continued to stare at the potted plant as if to analyze that nothing was wrong, though he did begin to respond.

 

"Luna and the Longbottoms are at a Green Thumb Expo in-" Draco stopped talking as he looked up to find Harry standing there. A soft smile fell onto his face. "Oh, hello, Potter. Didn't realized you frequented the shop so often. I would have assumed we would have met before yesterday."

 

"Uh- I don't really. I'm terrible at plants. I'd kill the plastic ones if that were possible." Harry smiled nervously and scratched at his neck as Draco smirked.

 

"Alright then. Good to know. 'Never ask Potter to plant sit'. Seems like such a waste, though."

 

"Of what? I've never had much talent for plants..."

 

"Of puns, Potter. A complete an utter waste." Harry caught the playful gleam in the blonde's eye and couldn't help himself but to laugh. The other mans smirk soon grew into a smile that became laughter too soon for Harry to fully appreciate the smile and he bit his tongue when he remembered why he had come into the shop.

 

"Er- actually I came in here because I thought..I-I saw someone I knew through the window." He looked around the shop as if the person had only just missed him. "I didn't miss them did I? Is there anyone else here?"

Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"No. We're the only ones here. I've only just opened a moment or so before you showed up. I don't know who you thought you saw, Potter, but I can assure you they are not here."

Harry nodded with a slack jaw. Everything was making sense. This is why everyone was acting so weird during dinner. He thought he was just naturally awkward and was...projecting or whatever Hermione had called it the last time he had done it. He tried to think fast. He couldn't go home. Since he was the one walking away the ache would be back. He took a deep breath.

"O-oh. Okay, well do you mind if I sit in with you? I don't have plans for the day and you look like you'll go barking mad here all alone."

 

"I thought you said you weren't good with plants," said Draco narrowing his eyes. Harry had tried not to notice those eyes last night because of decency, but now that he knew Malfoy was his soulmate he couldn't help but drink up the way they sparkled in the bright sun rays that came in through the glass ceiling. The gray he had assumed they were before was really silver. Maybe even mercury. He could see the blues in them too. He smiled before it got weird.

"I promise I won't touch anything unless you tell me to."

 

"Does that promise expire when we leave the store?"

 

"I-I guess not..." Harry stuttered with blush on his cheeks. He had never flirted before. The soulmate thing was supposed to remove the need to do that. He gulped and looked away, but it didn't matter, because just then their first customer of the day came running in and Harry could all but hold his laughter.


	9. Azaleas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {azaleas for softness}

Draco looked over at the darker skinned guy hunched over in the seat next to him. He had his head propped up haphazardly on an empty ceramic pot that was for sale. His mouth opened slightly to let out small puffs of air as he somehow slept peacefully. The blonde stood silently and went over, locking the shop door and flipping the sign over. Harry had offered to stay while Draco worked and he meant it. He shook his head at the man he was supposedly destined to be with and gave a small soppy smile.

Eyes, jade green in this light, opened tiredly and raked him over with a lazy smile. When the eyes met his they stopped and widened a bit in surprise.

"W-what?" asked the ravenette sitting up quickly almost hitting his head on the branch of a low hanging tree that grew in the center of the room, but reached out in every direction, giving the place an even more natural feel.

 

"Nothing," said Draco with smirk, but that only made Harry more suspicious.

 

"Seriously? Is there something on my face?" When Draco smiled softly Harry narrowed his eyes. "Did you put something on my face? Malfoy, if you did, so help me-"

 

"I was just staring at you. You're a fairly fit bloke. Was I not supposed to take notice?"

 

Harry blushed and Malfoy was glad to note that even in the warmer skin tone he could still detect the rapidly heating cheeks and continued to smirk lightly.

"You think I'm- I mean, I don't-" He took a steadying breath. "Why are you flirting with me?" Harry blurted finally. Even he look shocked by his question.

 

"Well it's fun and I like seeing you flounce about for an answer. And your even more gorgeous when you blush," Draco said seemingly nonchalantly while staring at his nails, only looking up to catch Harry's cheeks go even deeper if possible.

 

"B-but with soulmates isn't that kind of redundant?"

 

"Did Granger get you a word of the day calendar as well? Bloody load of use it is, we always study together. I already know almost as much as she does."

Harry laughed, which made Draco's grin spread like wild fire across his face.

"I don't think anyone knows quite as much as 'Mione, yet." He nudged the blonde who stood in front of his with a wicked grin and twinkling eyes that seemed somehow brighter and darker in the sunset leaking in through the glass roof.

 

"So, Potter, I'm about to head out, anywhere I could take you?" The green eyed man shook his head, but the pale man wasn't having it. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

 

Harry snapped his head up and almost immediately winced when he heard a faint pop. He guessed that was what he deserved from sleeping on a ceramic pot while Draco did all the work. He blushed.

"Nothing...I was just- er- thinking? I mean, I was thinking about whether this would be considered volunteer hours or not."

Draco barked out a laugh.

"I doubt it, considering you were sleeping the entire time you were here." He seemed to think for a moment before taking on a small smile yet an otherwise bored expression. "Let me walk you home, Potter." This time it was more of an order as the blonde stood up a bit taller and picked off an invisible piece of lint from his seemingly soft linen top.

 

"I doubt I'm close enough for you to walk back to the Manor."

 

"What're you-? Oh no. I don't live there. That's my parents house. I have a flat a little way away from here actually. Now come on, I don't have all evening."

The back of the shop let out of the store through a basement where the cooler plants thrived. The stairs leading up to the next street were lined with flowers Harry didn't bother to pretend to know the name of, but as they made their way up he did stop to run a finger over them. He stood with a lopsided smile as he headed out the back door of the shop and watched the blonde lock up. While he stood on the step he had been placed a few heads taller than the other man. Before he could think about it he reached out a hand and mussed up the occupied blonde's hair.

"Very funny, Potter. Now fix it," he said when he was on equal ground and therefore taller than the ravenette once again.

 

"But you look better with it all tousled, Malfoy," Harry chuckled and began walking backwards in the direction of his house. He motioned back with his head in a 'come on' motion. "Now aren't you supposed to be walking me home?"

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, fixing it easily.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

 

"What would be the fun in telling you?" Harry sent him a full lopsided from once they are face to face before turning abruptly and walking next to the blonde, unknowingly, in the direction of both of their homes.


	10. Pansies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {pansies for pansy}

Draco looked up and down the street calmly as they walked, but he was getting a bit antsy. One more street and-

"Where exactly do you stay, Potter?"

 

"Uh I'm just down here." He took one hand out of his jumper pocket and pointed vaguely down the street. "I'm in number 12."

Draco shook his head chuckling, because it seemed like him meeting Harry wasn't a coincidence. It was nore like the world was tired of giving them hints. He pointed vaguely to the opposite side of the road on other end of the street.

"I'm in number 25, just over there."

 

"No kidding?"

 

"No need to."

 

This time Harry laughed freely before stopping his tracks and turning an eye on the blonde.

"Let's go to your place." He had a determined gleam in his eye as if he was forcing himself to stand on whatever limb he was teetering on.

 

"Excuse me?" Draco blurted taken aback. "Not that I mind, but why would you want t-" He began blushing profusely.

 

"Huh? Oh.  _Oh._ " It was Harry's turn to blush. He was scratching awkwardly at his neck while the other hand tugged at something while still inside his jumper. "N-No. I just wanted to talk. I left kind of rudely the other day and then I slept during your shift for most of today."

 

"Fine," the blonde was speaking almost in a whisper now but turned around all the same and headed in the direction of his house, already prepared to unlock his door. he didn't notice the sleek black car was in front of his place until the door slammed and he heard the click-clack of heels on pavement.

The woman who stepped out was wearing a fitted black skirt with a slit that came about mid thigh down the middle, a black and white silk blouse and an alarmingly deep green lipstick that actually worked quite well on her and matched her deep green stilettos.

"An hour, Draco! I've been waiting a bloody hour. And why? So you could shag-" she glanced at Harry "-an admittedly gorgeous guy? Your chocolate fetish can wait. I need a drink.  _Now_."

 

"Chocolate fetish?" asked Harry with a smirk.

 

"Shut it or you can walk back home alone," said the blonde while unlocking his door and holding it open for his two guests to come inside.

This only made the brown man laugh before turning his green eyes on Pansy.

"Oh, of course. Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He held out a hand for her to shake and when she did he smiled at her before recognition won out. "You're Pansy Parkinson, right? You're studying law at Hogwarts. 'Mione never shuts up about you. She thinks you're absolutely brilliant."

 

"Granger just doesn't like to brag. We're thinking about opening a firm together once we graduate."

 

"That's still years from now though," said Harry with wide eyes as Draco headed into the kitchen to fetch tea and a bottle of scotch for Pansy.

 

"Planning ahead, Harry dear. Speaking of, Draco did you forget I was coming over? It  _is_  pub night, you know. Greg and Blaise are probably already waiting. Vince said he couldn't make it. His wife is making some casserole or something he has to pretend to enjoy."

 

"He actually does enjoy that utter garbage," he responded, rolling his eyes as he walked in carrying a tray with two mugs of tea and half a glass of scotch. "Just like you enjoy Theo's fried dolphin penis or whatever it was."

 

"That was one time. We talked about it and he doesn't do the cooking anymore. If I'm not home he orders out. It's called  _compromise._ "

He handed Pansy her drink before handing Harry a mug of tea and setting the tray down before picking up his own cup. The ravenette sitting on the edge of his seat on the couch just next to him took a nice gulp of his drink then set the mug back down.

"Thanks for the tea, Draco, but I didn't mean to intrude on pub night. You have friends waiting on you...I shouldn't have just assumed you were free." He shook his head then peered down at the mug as if it had offended him by being so perfect. "I'm going to head home. I kind of have some things to take care of in the morning anyway. Are you running the shop again tomorrow?"

 

"I think so, but Potter you don't have to-"

 

"I'll meet you at the shop tomorrow for lunch or something, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, that'd be great actually, but you don't have to g-"

 

"Nice meeting you, Pansy. See you tomorrow, Draco." He sent them both his lopsided grin and a small wave before leaving and during the door softly behind him.

 

"What the hell was that about?" Pansy said as soon as he was out the door.

 

"I-I don't know. I thought things were going well."

 

"So why was he walking with you to your flat?"

 

"He stayed at Luna's shop with me today. I offered to walk him home." Draco was speaking softly but still looking in the direction of the door as if he were in a trance. Like if he stared at the wooden door long enough his future would walk back through it.

 

"Why the hell would you offer something like that? And on pub night, no less! You couldn't be chivalrous, I don't know, tomorrow?"

 

"He's my soulmate." Draco was still in a trance, but the silent shock that radiated from Pansy was enough to make him come back to life of only to see what had happened to her.

 

"How'd you both find out?"

 

"Father just hired a new intern and invited them for dinner last night.  **He**  tends to write notes to himself." He lifted both arms in acknowledgment. "A  _lot_. Yesterday someone had written down the Manor's address. And last night he showed up with a bouquet of roses for mother with one single white rose in the middle, because we had met in the shop yesterday and...Pansy he  _doesn't_   _know."_

 

"Why do you sound so distressed, darling? Just tell him."

 

"How do you tell someone something like that. ' _Hi, we've only met a few times and we almost kissed once, but we're soul mates_ '." He looked at her annoyed before standing abruptly and placing everything back onto the tray and carrying it through the doorway to the kitchen.

 

"Sounds about right to me."

 

" _Pansy_!"

 

"What? Clearly he likes you. You're meant to be together. Stop making this so difficult." She stood and brushed the nonexistent dirt from her skirt. "Now that he's gone and your crisis is decidedly over," she said while narrowing her eyes at him in challenge. "Let's head to the pub so that I can get wasted and completely forget why I decided to go to school for law in the first place."

Draco shook his head but followed her out the door all the same when she snatched up her purse. He sat in the passenger seat of her car and absolutely did not glance out the window to see the upstairs light on in Number 12 as they rode by. And if he did Pansy was too busy telling of her school trauma to pay him any real attention.


	11. Buttercups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {buttercups for humility}

Harry couldn't sleep all night. He sat up in bed and tossed and turned and pointedly did not text Draco  _Sodding_  Malfoy.

It was the blonde's fault anyway. He  _knew_  that Harry was his soul mate, but he was still toying around with him and-and  _flirting_! Harry didn't know how to flirt. He wasn't supposed to have to know. Did Draco think this was some sort of game?

 _Maybe_ , thought Harry in his last fit of madness,  _He isn't really my mate. Maybe someone else was in the store and they just happened to leave before I got in-_  "Who am I kidding," he whined aloud.

He picked up his phone and opened a new message. He was going to text Draco, he really was, but at the last minute he failed and called Hermione instead. At least she was less likely to kill him while he slept.

"Yes, Harry?"

 

"Er- I can't volunteer this week. I'm sick."

 

"You don't volunteer until Thursday," she said through a yawn.

 

"Well not officially, but I feel fairly sick and I can tell it's bad. I'm probably going to be sick all week. I'm going to call in to work on Monday as well. Tuesday is my first day in, but they should know that I try to think ahead..."

 

"Sure, Harry. Can we talk about this later? It's 3am." she yawned again and hung up before he could respond. He hung up his own phone and nodded.

 

"That went better than I expected."

 

He took a deep breath and decided he could at least try to go to sleep now, when there was an obnoxious number of knocks on his door. Not too little for him to have imagined it, but not enough for it to have been very purposeful. He stood from the bed in his flannel patterned bottoms and stretched. He couldn't find his shirt, but he was able to slip his glasses onto his face, stuff his feet into his slippers and ruffle his hair a bit as he made his way towards the door.

He looked through the peephole and gasped before opening the door and getting an eyeful of red-faced, shivering, barely dressed-

"Draco?"

 

"Can I please stay here the night?" asked the blonde in words broken apart by both anger and his constant shivering.

 

"Y-yeah, sure. Of course. Duh. I don't see why not. I mean-"

 

"Potter."

 

"Oh right, sorry! Come in," he said while wrapping an arm around the pale man and ushering him in before closing the door behind him.

 

"Before you ask, no, I am not drunk. I try to not lose myself on pub night. I had an Uncle Tom once who drunk himself into madness. Thought everyone was out to get him."

 

"Well what happened to him?"

 

Draco started into Harry's eyes.

"He brought about his own demise."

 

"Hmmm," said Harry lowly. "And what about you? What happened to you? What have you done."

 

"Oh, I simply lost a bet."

 

"You must be terrible at gambling."

 

Draco narrowed his eyes at the ebony haired man in front of him. The strength and resilience he saw in the other man was something he had always been able to identify in himself and he wondered if maybe that's what made he and Harry so beautifully matched.

"Don't worry about it, at some point tonight I will surely die from the shame and I will be sure to have my soul drag my useless carcass from your lovely home."

 

Harry surprised him by laughing.

"What would you have done if I didn't answer the door?"

 

"They would have probably have had me wank to your name or picture or something equally as improper." He snapped his mouth closed once he had realize what he had said. He murmured a quick sorry, before asking about sleeping arrangements. Harry smiled mysteriously then led him to a bedroom that was clearly unused.

 

"There are sheets and stuff in the hall closet." He shrugged. "And I think I have a jumper or something you can borrow."

 

"What about you?" asked Draco taking an unnoticed step forward. He was almost chest to chest with Harry, but the only reason he noticed was because his hand had started to reach out for the ravenette without much preamble. He snatched his arm back, but it wasn't like the darker skinned man was paying him any attention.

Harry shrugged noncommittally before walking over to the next door and pushing it open to step inside. He didn't bother to invite the paler man in as he bent over to grab a shirt from his own dresser and begin searching for a sweater for Draco.

"That room can get colder than the rest of the house." He sent the blonde a lopsided yet playful grin before finishing his statement. "I mean you could always just sleep in my room."

Draco blushed before shaking his head profusely.

"No, I couldn't- I shouldn't..." He took a deep breath. "It'd be improper for me to put you out of your own room, Potter."

 

Harry's head popped up in a sort of 'aha!' moment once he found some sleepwear he thought would fit Draco well enough then turned to look at the other man with a confused yet innocent look.

"Who said you'd be putting me out?" He had tilted his head to the side before shaking it when Draco didn't respond. "Here's something for you to wear. I know you're probably freezing in only your pants."

 

Draco nodded in agreement, but it was far from the truth as he stood there blushing. His entire body seemed heated in embarrassment or lust he couldn't tell. When it came to Harry Potter it seemed the two went hand in hand. If he wasn't embarrassed then there was a slim chance he was actually turned on at all.

He grabbed the clothes from the ebony haired man and stood awkwardly waiting until he was led down the hall towards the bathroom. Draco assumed Harry took him there out of kindness, because at this point the only part of Draco he hadn't seen was the member hidden beneath his boxer-briefs. The man in question sent him a goofy lopsided grin once he had opened the bathroom door.

"You can just come to my room once your done. Or I could fix up the guest room with some warmer blankets if you'd prefer that." He looked confused as if he didn't know why anyone would choose that, but shrugged nonetheless.

 

"Thank you, Harry," said Draco quietly.

 

"No problem." He shrugged again and closed the door behind a blushing Draco before walking off back towards his rooms where he slipped back out of his shirt and slippers and lay in his bed to wait.


	12. Orchids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {orchids for strength}

Draco woke up to find himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms and gulped. He was sure he wasn't drunk so where in the name of-

He sat up abruptly and fell out of the bed. There was a bit of groggy sounding movement before a pair of extraordinarily green eyes and a mass of black messy hair emerged on the side of the bed.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice that had no right to be that raspy and deep and  _fucking sexy_ first thing in the damned morning.

 

"Yes, Potter, I'm fine. Thank you for letting me stay the night and borrow these," he said standing and brushing himself off then motioning to the matching pajama set he had on before continuing. "-but I must be heading home. I'll send your clothes back once I wash them."

 

"No need," shrugged Harry as he found his glasses and slippers and made his way to the door, neglecting a shirt yet again. "I was going to make breakfast. Is eggs and sausage okay?"

 

Draco stuttered out a sure and followed the shirtless man into the kitchen that Draco just realized looked almost exactly like his aside from the fact or was spotless and it seemed as though Harry could actually cook.

As promised he set out on sausage and eggs, but nefore he finished he noticed-

"Hey, I have a bit of pancake mix left. Any requests?" The blonde looked at him with narrowed eyes.

 

"Chocolate chips?"

 

"Ooh," said the ebony haired adonis. "The chocolate fetish extends to food too, I see."

 

"Remind me to kill Pansy next time I see her," he growled out with pink cheeks and slowly reddening ears.

 

"That'd be...improper," said Harry taking on a fake posh accent and turning to wink at the pale man sitting on his counter instead of in a chair around it. The man in question turned even redder if possible, before leaning forward to watch as the in house chef, previously known as Harry, started pouring batter into the pan for the pancakes. Once one side was done he started sliding it around the pan before rotating his wrist a bit and finally flipping the pancake over in the air.

 

"How'd you learn to cook so well?" asked Draco watching as the pancake landed with finality onto the hot griddle.

 

"Trial and error, I suppose. I used to cook a lot for my relatives and..." here he shrugged. "I guess it just stuck."

 

"They taught you?" the blonde said tilting his head to the side, in the way a puppy might. The darker man laughed. A deep, hardy laugh as though he hadn't had a good laugh in a long time and Draco could admit that this man was for him.

"Not a chance. They barely wanted me living there. I figured out most of the cooking myself, actually. See, I cooked for them," Harry began as he started serving food onto plates and heading into the dinning area with Draco behind him. "There was never enough for me to eat afterwards so I had to learn to cook for myself as well."

 

"Why didn't you just live with Sirius if your relatives were so bad?" asked the blonde after thanking Harry for the food and tucking in.

 

"Well, Sirius was in jail at the time so he couldn't just come for me. He had to get out then it took years to get everything sorted. He wasn't ready for me until I was fifteen and by that point I was taking care of myself enough to not really warrant any adult supervision. Sure it would have been nice, but I didn't really  _need_  it..."

Draco nodded before meeting green eyes with his own grey ones.

"So what changed?"

 

"I missed having someone to talk to, I guess. Sirius almost always had Remus. I never had anyone who would really listen to me. Not like that."

 

"We all have someone like that, Harry. It's the soul mate thing remember?"

 

"I suppose that was part of it, but I guess I wanted someone to connect with me because they wanted to, not just because I was all they had. I wasn't just a sure thing."

 

"Harry, that's why people want to get to know you. Because you  _are_  a sure thing. That isn't all you are, I've practically just met you and even  _I_  know that, but it's a big part of who you are. You go for what you want and you stand up for what you believe in and it really is a sight to see when you laugh or smile. Harry I don't know why your relatives treated you the way they did, but anyone else- hell everyone else, wants to get to know you just from looking at you."

 

"You're lying. I know I'm nothing special, Draco, and that's okay, because-"

 

"No, Harry, it's clear you don't get it! You're special to Hermione and those Weasleys and me. Harry any ordinary person on the street can see that you're different."

 

"Is this supposed to be another black thing," Harry said with a smirk causing Draco to sputter before he looked up and realized it was only a joke.

 

"Oh, shut up, you wanker! I'm just saying-"

 

"I know what you're saying, Malfoy, and I appreciate it, but you don't need to lie to me out of attachment or something..." he shrugged again.

 

"Potter," said Draco leaning impossibly close the the messy haired man beside him. "Have I ever lied to you?"

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something along the lines of ' _Yes! When you denied that we were meant to be together!'_ But the blonde had never said anything like that. Even his actions seemed fully against that, so how could he disagree?

"No, I guess not."

 

"So why would I get this close to you and think about starting now?"

 

Harry shook his head, because he couldn't think about anything except the fact that Draco was leaning in closer and all either of them were staring at were the other's lips.

"We should stop now," said Harry even as he continued to lean forward.

 

"And why is that?" Draco replied as if in a trance.

 

"Because we're supposed to be the one set of soul mates with will power or something?" The whisper was almost a question and it blew a brand new breath into the situation. Draco's eyes flashed to Harry's for only a moment.

 

"You knew?" he asked.

 

Those emerald eyes never left his lips, but it was as if the nod was all holding back an overflowing dam. Once it happened the blonde was pulling the shorter man into a kiss and it was more than either of them would have ever hoped.


	13. Anthuriums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {laceleaf for hospitality}

The two broke apart from a kiss only for them to find themselves in the bedroom almost moments later. They fell into the bed together in a tangle of kisses and gropes and sheets.

Then the phone rang.

"Fuck!" said Harry sitting up and looking over at the ringing device before realizing it wasn't his. "It's yours."

 

Draco threw himself out of the bed angrily and stomped towards the device as if it had personally offended him.

 

"Of course it is. Only people I know would- it's my mother."

 

"Your mother?"

 

"Shhh, be quiet." Draco answered the phone gingerly while sitting on a rug on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Hello, mother."

 

Harry slid to the end of the bed then peeked over with a smile and waved. He mouthed at him:  _Tell her I say hi!_ Draco smacked his hand away then pointed at him in a way that said he tried to be threatening.

"Yes, mother. Of course, I saw it. Pansy showed me last night..." He moved away from the phone and sighed. "No, we didn't go to the pub. You called my house phone?! Why the bloody he- I'm at a neighbor's house...No! I didn't shag a random bloke last night!"

 

"Do you usually shag random blokes on your pub night?"

 

"No, thats-" he quickly snapped his mouth closed.

 

"Improper?" Harry snickered.

 

"Oh sod off!" the blonde tossed a pillow that had fallen on the floor at him.

Harry heard a shocked voice say "Who are you talking to!?" and could not contain his laughter any longer.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy!" he tried to yell as Draco left the room in a rush.

 

"No one, mother."

 

"It's Harry Potter, Mrs. Malfoy!"

 

"Potter, go away!" yelped the blonde as the darker man wrapped his arms around him to keep him in place and placed his head close enough to the phone so that they could both hear.

 

"Ah, you stayed with Harry last night? Did you invite him to pub night with you and Pansy and the others as well?"

 

"No, he was just kind enough to keep me safe last night..."

 

"It was no problem, really," Harry said with darkening cheeks but a small smile as he backed away from both Draco and the phone. "Nice talking to you again, Mrs. Malfoy."

 

"Yes mother." A pause. "I wouldn't dare dream of it, mother." Another pause. "I'll be sure to tell him." A soft hum. "Yes, see you later." A yelp of surprise. "No! Goodbye, mother."

 

Harry snickered and moved toward the blonde again. He laid his cheek on the taller man's shoulder once he put the phone down.

"So, what was that about?" Harry asked with a smirk.

 

"Nothing that concerns you," the blonde sniffed with an air of superiority.

 

"And you get to decide that for me again?" The emerald eyed man tilted forward to get a clearer view of the man he held onto before mouthing at his neck a little.

 

"What do you mean 'again'?"

 

"Well the soul mate thing, obviously. You had it all figured out, didn't you?"

 

Draco stepped back as though Harry's soft tone was an accusation instead of the innocent question he had meant for it to come across as.

"I most certainly did not have it all figured out! And what about you? Clearly it's no surprise to you."

 

"Well not anymore...I only found out yesterday. When I came to the shop that's what or  _who-_ I guess- I was looking for. My house is too far from the shop for the mate thing, apparently, so it kind of tugged me in the right direction."

 

"Oh," said Draco quietly, trying not to meet Harry's gaze.

 

"It's not a big deal. I was just making a joke at first. I didn't know it would-"

 

"I didn't want to make things weird. I didn't want things to feel...forced. When I met you I didn't know. You were just a goof in my cousins shop. I thought we could make good friends, but then you showed up at my father's house and I froze." The pale man shook his head and his unstyled hair fell loosely in his face in slight curls.

 

"Were you ever going to tell me?" asked Harry quietly, though his heart continued hammering on quickly.

 

"Not if I didn't think it would work out..."

 

"If you didn't- what? We're soul mates. So you just weren't going to tell me?"

 

"I was, just not so soon. I know people who've lost their soul mates and found someone else. Or people who hate each other and realize they're mated, but still hate each other. I didn't want it to be like that with us."

 

"Draco, from the moment I met you, I knew you were different. Everything about you just  _felt_  different." Harry looked away. Maybe he was the only one. He asked his next question as he stepped away from the guy he had suspected was his soul mate. Maybe there really  _was_  someone else near the Neville's shop. "Did you not feel that when we met?"

 

The tall man stepped forward in smooth strides before reaching out for Harry's arms that he had subconsciously crossed over his chest as if he were holding himself steady.

"Is that really what you think?"

 

"I'm used to not being wanted, Malfoy. It's fine, really." Harry stepped back again, shaking his head and making Draco's hands fall off. The blonde stepped back surprised before walking closer slowly. He pulled the messy haired man into a hug placing his hand on the man's warm, bare back.

 

"How you could possibly think I wouldn't want you astounds me. It's not that I don't want you, Harry. I don't  _deserve_ you. The way I used to be...the way I used to treat people. I would have thought you would have assumed something was up. I'm in therapy designed as an art class with Granger every week."

 

"She said you volunteer to be there." The darker man looked confused.

 

"Yeah, I volunteer to agree with their version of therapy instead of seeing some shrink twice a week."

 

"I don't see why she wouldn't tell me."

 

"Presumably because she's my friend too."

 

"How about we just don't do the 'secret' thing, yeah?"

 

"In that case..." He looked away before speaking again. "My mother wanted to know if we would accept 2 tickets to a local play that her sister is putting on. My aunt Bellatrix has always had a flair for the dramatic." Harry smiled.

 

"I've never been to a play before. Well, I mean, unless the ones at the university count."

 

"No, they most definitely do not."

 

"Okay then, it's a date," the messy haired man said with a lopsided grin and a goofy wink.

 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	14. Irises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {irises for passion}

Draco walked to the rec center on Thursday with a spring in his step that could be surpassed by no one. When he opened the door he was met with a stack of frizzy hair, better known as-

"Granger?"

 

"I've talked to Harry. He should be here soon, he's volunteering today. I may have told him you were too." She looked down with blush on her brown cheeks as if Draco was going to admonish her for doing such a thing. He stopped for a moment because the old him would have...

 

"It's fine, Granger. Really."

 

"It's just, you guys are just starting to be friends and I didn't want you both to start hating each other over a misunderstanding."

In that moment everything snapped into place. Harry hadn't told anyone about he and Draco being soul mates. The blonde womdered why. Harry didn't seem particularly interested in hiding it before and they had been back and forth to each other's homes all week.

Thursdays were family tea, and the pale man had insisted that his mate meet his parents officially, even if Harry had been working for his father since Tuesday.

Being in an enclosed home setting with his father could drive anyone to madness, but the darker man seemed to fare through just fine. Not to mention that both of Draco's parents seemed to love the man even more now that he was allowed to be open with his affection and took any moment he could to kiss Draco's cheek or hand or whatever else he could get to.

He noticed movement and looked down at his arm then smiled.

 

_on my way!_

 

Only Harry could be late for something he chose to do. He looked back up and noticed Granger starting oddly at him and he shook his head before heading to the table he deemed as his own. The blonde slid into his seat easily and almost couldn't contain his smile when Harry came sliding through the door with a goofy lopsided smile. The man winked at him before looking apologetically at Hermione.

"Sorry I'm late, 'Mione," he said walking over to her and rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

"I learned to expect it, if I'm being honest." She smiled at him before directing him over towards Draco. "I know you two already met, but I  _really_  think you should get to know each other better."

 

Harry snorted back a laugh and Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"What?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at both of them.

 

"Nothing," snorted Harry again at the same time that Draco scoffed.

 

"Subtly isn't your strong suit, Granger. Stick with cold hard facts, if you don't mind."

 

She looked confused before her eyes finally grew in realization.

"You know!?" she looked between the two of you. "Both of you?"

 

"His family is even less subtle than you are," chuckled the messy haired man while shaking his head and pulling a seat out next to the blonde. "Mind if I watch in person this time?"

 

"I'd be honored, Potter."

 

Hermione smiled at both of them before moving away to help a young boy that reminded her so much of their friend Collin it was uncanny.

"So how does this usually work?" asked Harry, setting his elbow on the table and propping his chin on the palm of his hand while he turned to watch Draco pick out colors he thought would work.

 

"Uh- I usually start by picking colors that match how I'm feeling..." They both looked down at the table covered in pinks and violets and metallic golds and emerald greens.

 

"So what are you feeling today?" asked the darker man motioning to the colors with his free hand.

 

"Happy," said Draco simply before focusing on his arm and tracing the offensive mark using a series of pastel hearts.

 

"Have you ever felt 'happy' before?" Harry said jokingly while chuckling.

 

"Not particularly, no." The blonde looked up at the silence that followed his honest answer. He was met with surprised green eyes and a concentrated yet confused expression. "I mean, I've been content with my life, but I just can't remember a time where all I felt was happiness. Maybe when I was younger, but..." He shrugged.

Harry nodded in understanding before nudging him slightly with a grin.

"How about you finish up and I do my job as a volunteer, yeah?"

 

Draco smirked at his man and went back to drawing loose shapes across his skin. At one point he looked up once he heard his name. When he did it was to find Harry standing over a young lady who's name he only attempted to remember because she had told him so many times, pointing at him with a small smile on his face as he let her watch Draco work as well.

Danielle, the blonde thought when he finally recalled her name, came over not even a moment later with a watery grin and a faraway look in her eyes.

"It's real sweet that you and yours got to meet. The first time I got the chance to meet mine his house was burning down. I tried to save him, but I couldn't make it in time. He had written for help on his arm, but when I showed up it was too late." She pointed at the burn scars all over her right arm. "I used to be a fire fighter, but I wasn't thinking. i just rushed in there without help. A wall fell on my arm..."

 

"I'm sorry," said Draco honestly, but the woman was smiling at him like it wasn't a big deal.

 

"It isn't your fault. I just wanted to congratulate you. Everyone meets their soul mate at least once, but not everyone's soul mate seems to compliment them as well as you two seem to already."

 

"Do you- I just mean to say, do you really think we compliment each other?"

 

"I've seen things, Malfoy, but nothing like what you feel for each other and I've only had a few conversations with each of you in passing. You even look happier," she said with a smile as she motioned her hand to his choice of colors and the patterns of flowers he had chose to draw. "Those are happy flowers. Happy colors too. I'm glad you're finally happy."

 

"Th-thank you, Danielle," he stuttered out surprised.

 

"No problem. You deserve to finally be happy." She turned away to go back to her table.

 

"Do you happen to know Luna Lovegood, by any chance?" He asked. This woman seemed just as out there and honest as his younger cousin.

 

"She's my god-sister." She sent another wet smile his way before finally walking away.


	15. Holly[hock]s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {hollies for defense} & {hollyhocks for ambition}

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_   
_Bring snacks!_

 

Harry looked down at his arm and sighed. Why was Draco at his house? They didn't even have plans today. Harry was decidedly sleeping the rest of the afternoon away.

The play was great, as was the dinner that the blonde paid for afterwards, but it has been a week of having a mate and site Harry was happier, but the more he hung around Draco the more tired he felt. The ravenette supposed it had something to do with having a mate but not trying to do anything until they fully explored the friendly stages. Of course they kissed and went on what could be considered dates, but the easy banter was just that, easy. He wasn't even sure they considered each other as boyfriends. Soul mates? Most definitely. Dating? That was an entirely different can of worms Harry had yet to build up the courage to open. Even so he did what he was told and went to buy snacks and then made the trip back to his home.

When he walked in the lights were out, yet somewhere he could hear a soft melodic humming.

 

"Hello? Malfoy, is that you? Are you trying to scare me or something?" He walked through the rooms slowly before stopping at the opening to his study.

 

Draco was kneeling on the floor with a timid smile on his face while looking up at Harry through his lashes with those impossibly silver eyes. He shrugged ever so slightly before whispering:

"Or something..."

 

Harry's eyes widened as he took in the full picture and noticed the small ring box the pale man was holding out to him. He fell to his knees, dropped the snacks, and reached out to pull the blonde into a hug.

"You're such a fucking menace," he said through a chuckle though he held the pale man as tightly as he knew how.

 

"Of course you would blame me," the blonde states before getting serious again. His arms wound their way around the other man at some point and he breathed in the earthy scent that was  _Harry Potter._ "Is that a no then," he asked quietly.

 

"That was actually a hell yes, but I didn't expect we were ready for this yet."

 

They both sat back from each other and Draco's face was as open and honest as Harry had ever seen it.

"Harry, listen, I know I'm not good at emotions or whatever. I won't pretend that I am, but I do know that soul mate or not I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to open up to you more and I logically know that I can, but I just  _can't_  yet. We don't have to get married right now, we can wait years if you want, but I want to know that this is something that we can both look forward to..."

 

"Draco, I- look- I don't know how to do any of this either. I never wanted to push you into something you wouldn't want or-" Harry stood and brushed off his pants, forcing himself not to look into the blonde face.

 

"No!" said Draco almost pleadingly standing with him. "I mean, no, Harry, I want this. I just- I don't know what I was thinking, if I'm honest." He handed the jewelry box to the messy haired man and ran a hand through his own hair.

 

Harry shook his own head and accepted the box before easing out the simple golden band and putting it on his finger. He looked up at his fiance. His eyes widened once he realized the thought. He was engaged. Barely a month with the pale man and they were engaged.

He knew it felt right, but wasn't this moving a bit too fast? He shook his head yet again. The wedding wasn't tomorrow and even if it was...

"You're over thinking it again too, huh?" Draco asked as he stepped closer to Harry and pulled him into his arms.

 

"I think it's the only thing we're good at," the bespectacled man responded jokingly, kissing the slightly taller man's cheek.

 

"You could be right, but I just thought of something that I'm sure we would do a  _lot_ better." The smirk on the blonde's face was enough to send shockwaves of tingles through Harry's body. Draco leaned in again and started leaving kisses across his lovers neck. Harry shivered before attempting to stutter through a sentence.

 

"W-wait," he started a lot less stronger than he originally wanted to, but the blonde peeled back slightly.

 

"Yes, love?"

 

"You told me to bring snacks..." he started while looking at the grocery bags still sitting on the floor.

 

"We can put the groceries away later, Potter." He moved in again, but Harry moved back.

 

"But I got your favorite ice cream and its going to melt if we don't-"

 

" _Harry!_ I don't care about the damn ice cream right now. I'd much rather taste you." Draco tried once more to grab at Harry before the ravenette grabbed the groceries and ran towards the kitchen. "So what the other morning was just a tease!?"

 

Harry decided to ignore that comment and after the things were put away and the kitchen was becoming too quiet Draco slowly walked into the kitchen before standing at the threshold of the door and crossing his legs while leaning on the door jamb.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" He asked without moving from the doorway. Harry was standing across from him behind the kitchen island with his head hanging and both hands gripping at the counter top. He looked up almost surprised though Draco could see how scared he really was. "You could have said no. We don't have to do anything you don't want t-"

 

"It's not that. Well, it's partially that, but- Look I do want to do... _that._ I want to do it so bad that I even dream about it sometimes, but I don't want to just rush into something."

 

"You think we're rushing into this?" Draco's voice was small.

 

"Yeah, Draco, I do. And I'm telling you that's not a problem, okay? I love you as much as I know how, but I've never done anything with a guy before. If I'm honest I've never done anything with  _anyone_  before. So I-"

 

"Harry, I didn't mean to push you. I understand, but you have to talk to me okay? No sex right now. I get it." The blonde looked skeptically at the darker man. "Does that mean you don't want to be engaged right now either...?"

Harry's head snapped back up.

"You couldn't get this ring off my finger if you tried, Malfoy." He sent his blonde fiance a lopsided grin before moving closer to him and kissing the corner of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter didn't read like a rape brochure, but seriously guys boundaries are a real thing! no means no! (i mean...unless you have a set upon safe word or something)


	16. Junipers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {junipers for eternity} ( bonus chappie <3 )

Harry walked around Luna and Neville's shop with slow, nervous steps. He waited for a chance to talk to his friends as they dealt with the packed store. When he originally walked into the store (read green house) it had been full the entire time. Valentines Day was coming up and it was one of the busiest times of the year, or at least Neville had said as much when he had first come in.

The raven haired man walked around the store with no clear idea in mind. He knew whatever he chose, white would be classic, but he also knew that Draco would want it to mean something. The store had begun to clear up a bit so he made his way up to the counter once the least lunch rush patron had left.

 

"So, how can we help you, Harry?" asks Neville as he squats behind the counter to pull out a hidden bouquet for a call in request he was asked to deliver.

 

"Draco and I- We uh..."

 

"Congratulations, Harry." said Luna sweetly before turning to Neville. "What he means is they're engaged. Right, Harry?"

 

"Er- yeah, and not to be rude or anything but how did you find out, Luna?"

 

"You are wearing a ring. Did you know?" She tilted her head to the side while blinking her soft eyes at him confused. He chuckled and nodded at her.

 

"Yeah, I suppose I am, huh? Well I came in to ask if you guys would help provide the flowers for our wedding. I'm not sure when it is, but I know that I don't want anyone else doing it-" He gasped and looked down surprised when he felt the soft strokes moving across his skin.

 

_Where the hell are you?_

 

"That would be absolutely lovely!" said Luna with a far away look in her eye. She walked around the counter and pulled Harry into a hug that he didn't think she was strong enough to be capable of.

 

"You know we'd love to, Harry," said his other friend still smiling from a safe place behind the cabinet. "Actually we have an engagement bundle for Valentines Day. I can have it delivered to Draco's flat if you'd like."

 

Harry shook his head as he separated himself from Luna.

"I want to give them to him myself. It feels a bit too personal to just have them delivered like a pizza or something."

Luna gave him a gentle yet knowing smile as she walked into the back room and came back carrying a small bouquet. It was a mix of white roses, peonies, and pale lisianthuses. Placed throughout were a few sprigs of juniper.

"Here's our engagement bouquet. It's all about keeping you connected to each other. It also works well for weddings, but you two aren't quite there yet." She smiled at him again as he reached out a hand to grab the bouquet, even surprising himself. Just as his hand wrapped securely around the stems the bell over the door sounded and he turned around blushing madly as Draco proceeded to storm towards him.

When the blonde was a few steps away he took in the arrangement in Harry's hand and smiled.

 

"Are those for me?" He asked almost nonchalantly, but Harry could see the way his eyes lit up.

 

"It's the- uh- the- er-" He cleared his throat. "It's the engagement arrangement. I thought it could be a surprise for you."

 

It was the blonde's turn to blush as his cheeks heated, causing even the tips of his ears to redden as well. He opened his mouth to respond, presumably with something witty, when there was a small popping sound. They looked over to find an innocently grinning Luna holding miniature confetti poppers. She had covered both herself and Neville, as well as most of their register and countertop space. The engaged men burst into laughter as Longbottom attempted unsuccessfully to get the pieces of sparkling paper from his hair.

"Congratulations, Draco!" said the younger blonde bouncing around the counter to give her cousin a hug, dropping little flecks of glitter and confetti every time she moved.

 

"Thank you." He looked over at a softly smiling Neville. "Both of you."

 

"No problem," The owner said shrugging while fixing his own collar. "Harry introduced me to my wife. I couldn't just leave him hanging when it was his turn."

 

The darker, green-eyed man blushed at all the attention and shook his head.

"I'm glad we could help," Luna said with a shrug and a smile as she moved on to help a customer that had just walked in. Neville went out the back door to begin deliveries and Hannah came to take their spot at the register.

 

"Yeah," Harry spoke quietly to himself. He looked up at Draco's shy smile as the blonde stared down at the engagement bouquet he was finally able to get his hands on. The sun streaming in through the roof softened his pointed features to the point where he looked almost ethereal.

 

"You guys deserve to be happy," said Hannah eyeing the bouquet with understanding of her own. Harry nodded with a loving look in his eye.

 

He supposed they did.

**Author's Note:**

> i love soulmate AUs...and muggle AUs
> 
> clearly i have a problem :)


End file.
